


Ulterior Motives

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted from my Tumblr. </p><p>Yang takes Blake to an acade when she learns that she's never been to one before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

Blake raised an eyebrow at the machine. “Road Brawler Two Turbo Ultra 4k LetsFightingLove Ultimate Edition Remix?” She turned to Yang, who just tilted her head, fully expecting the question. “ _This_ is what I ‘had to see’?” 

Yang nodded. 

Blake sighed. “Yang, why are we here?” She gestured around at the crowds of people, the games lining the walls, and the intentionally dim lights. 

Yang shrugged. “Well, I figured you never got to go to an arcade as a kid, so I could take you.” 

Blake rolled her eyes. “Yang, there are much more important things we could be doing, instead of wasting our time in a place like this.” She took a step away, and felt Yang’s hand wrap around her wrist. 

“But Blaaaake…” Yang whined, ignoring the snickers of passing patrons. “I have like, ten tokens from the last time I was here, and since Ruby’s always off with Weiss, I never have anyone to play with.” 

“One game.” Blake said through clenched teeth. 

Yang nodded, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. “Great!  You can play one to learn, and then we’ll play against each other, okay?” 

Blake shook her head, but stepped up to the machine. 

She grabbed the joystick, testing how much she could move it from side to side, and the tapped each button in turn. 

Yang put two tokens in the machine and stepped close to watch, her hand resting on Blake’s lower back. 

Blake picked her character, a surprisingly-respectful depiction of a faunus woman, and eyed the control printed over the screen while the intro played. 

To be honest, she was far more interested in Yang’s hand than what was occurring onscreen, and nearly lost her first fight because of it. 

She managed to reach victory, though she focused on testing the controls. 

She ignored Yang’s muttered comments about nearly losing the easiest fight as her next opponent appeared onscreen. 

This one, she won handily.  

It really wasn’t that hard, once you learned the controls and rhythms. 

She defeated opponent after opponent, until she reached a rather large man she recognized from the side of the machine. 

Yang whistled. “You got to the final boss on your first try? You sure you weren’t holding out on me?” 

Blake ignored her, dodging the flurry of attacks from her opponent. 

Yang chuckled, pulling Blake slightly closer. “Having fun, huh?” 

“You’re gonna make me lose.” Blake hissed as she took a particularly strong hit. 

Yang rolled her eyes, falling silent until Blake took off the enemies last bit of health. 

“Congratulations!” She said, perfectly timed with the tinny voice of the game’s announcer. “Now, lets see how you do against me.” 

She put four tokens into the machine, then set about selecting her character.

Blake picked the same character she’d been using, and chuckled as Yang selected a redhead in full leather. “You like her, huh? I’m sure Ruby could talk Jaune into hooking you and Pyrrha up, if you’d like.” 

Yang snorted. “Nah, I’m good. You’re woman enough for me.” Blake rolled her eyes, and Yang bumped her with a hip. “For now, anyway.” 

Blake chose not to dignify that with a response, though she felt the beatdown she gave Yang’s character of choice spoke for itself. 

Yang stared at the screen for a moment, then shook her head. “Okay, beginners luck.”

“Really?” Blake laughed. 

“Really.” Yang nodded. “I could beat you one handed.” 

“Prove it.”

Yang grinned, bending over at the hip to slip the tokens into the machine. “Should we make this interesting?” She waggled her hips slightly.

Blake blushed slightly, but enjoyed the sight. “How so?” 

Yang groaned. “How do you think? Winner tops tonight.” 

Blake reddened further, taking a few glances around.

Once she was sure no one was close enough to hear, she hissed her answer. “So, how’s that any different for me?”

Yang chuckled as she straightened up. “Yeah, yeah, leave the jokes to me.” She placed a hand on the machine, and the other on her hip as she picked another character. 

The match started, and Blake’s character dashed forward.. and promptly stopped dead as Blake squeaked and shot Yang a glare.

“What?” Yang asked, not moving her hand from it’s new resting place, several inches below Blake’s lower back. “This way you can know I’m not cheating without having to take your eyes off the screen.”

Blake shook her head and tried to ignore the hand, but every time Yang needed an opening, her hand would squeeze, taking Blake’s attention off the game just long enough for Yang’s character to launch into a combo.

The results screen came up far faster than last time, and Yang turned to her, grinning.

“And Yang wins… handily.” Her grin widened as Blake groaned. “Buuuuut….” She nudged Blake, getting an eyeroll in response. “I might’ve cheated a bit… I was only supposed to be playing with my right hand, but my left was having all the fu-mph!” 

Blake grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, shoving her tongue down her throat for a moment before stepping away. “Go get more tokens, Yang.”

Yang nodded numbly, heading towards the exchange machine. 

“And you still lost the bet!” Blake called after her. 


End file.
